1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise and/or product display systems and, in particular, to a theft deterrent system for merchandise and/or product display systems having a security device that prevents unauthorized removal of merchandise exhibited on merchandise hooks.
2. Related Art
In some retail establishments, merchandise is typically exhibited on rods or hooks extending from a wall, pegboard, slatboard, rack, shelf or other display device. Such display devices typically allow a prospective customer to remove and examine merchandise prior to purchasing them. These rods are commonly referred to in the art as pegboard or slatboard hooks.
Items of merchandise such as, for example, razors, batteries, small tools, tool components, film, cameras, portable electronic equipment, mobile telephones, watches, jewelry or other relatively expensive consumer products that are displayed in areas where consumers may pick up the items and examine them prior to purchase. Unfortunately, merchandise displayed in such a manner is an easy target for theft by shoplifters. Merchandisers have found that shoplifters can rapidly empty all of the merchandise from a pegboard display hook (referred to in the art as a “sweeping action”) and make off with the merchandise without being detected.
Accordingly, it is desired in the art to provide a theft deterrent system for these types of display devices so that large quantities of merchandise cannot be rapidly removed. Such a theft deterrent system would allow legitimate consumers to remove one or more merchandise items at a controlled pace to prevent or at least substantially minimize potential theft such as by the aforementioned sweep actions.